wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/11
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą Jestem emerytem w dosłownym i całkowitym znaczeniu tego wyrazu, bardzo daleko posuniętym w tej własności, poważnie zaawansowanym, emerytem wysokiej próby. Być może, że przekroczyłem nawet pod tym względem pewne ostateczne i dopuszczalne granice. Nie chcę tego zatajać, cóż w tym tak nadzwyczajnego? Po co robić zaraz wielkie oczy i patrzeć z tym obłudnym szacunkiem, z tą uroczystą powagą, w której tyle jest tajonej radości ze szkody bliźniego? Jak mało ludzie mają w gruncie rzeczy najprymitywniejszego taktu! Takie fakty należy przyjmować z najzwyczajniejszą miną, z pewnym roztargnieniem i z błahością inherentną tym sprawom. Należy przechodzić nad tym lekko do porządku dziennego, nucąc sobie niejako coś pod nosem, tak jak ja nad tym lekko i beztrosko przechodzę. Może dlatego jestem trochę niepewny w nogach i muszę stawiać powoli i ostrożnie stopy, stopa przed stopą, i bardzo uważać na kierunek. Tak łatwo jest zboczyć przy tym stanie rzeczy. Czytelnik zrozumie, że nie mogę być zbyt wyraźnym. Moja forma egzystencji zdana jest w wysokim stopniu na domyślność, wymaga pod tym względem wiele dobrej woli. Będę niejednokrotnie do niej apelował, do bardzo subtelnych jej odcieni, o które można się upomnieć jedynie pewnym dyskretnym mruganiem, utrudnionym dla mnie specjalnie z powodu sztywności maski odzwyczajonej od ruchów mimicznych. Zresztą nie narzucam się nikomu, daleki jestem od tego, żeby się rozpływać z wdzięczności za azylum udzielone mi łaskawie w czyjejś domyślności. Kwituję z tej koncesji bez wzruszenia, chłodno i z zupełną obojętnością. Nie lubię, gdy mi ktoś wraz z dobrodziejstwem zrozumienia prezentuje rachunek wdzięczności. Najlepiej, gdy się mnie traktuje z pewną lekkością, z pewną zdrową bezwzględnością, żartobliwie i po koleżeńsku. Pod tym względem moi poczciwi, prości duchem koledzy z biura, młodsi koledzy z urzędu, utrafili ton właściwy. Zachodzę tam czasami z przyzwyczajenia, około pierwszego każdego miesiąca, i staję cicho przy balustradzie czekając, aż mnie zauważą. Rozgrywa się wtedy następująca scena. W pewnej chwili naczelnik urzędu, pan Kawałkiewicz, odkłada pióro, daje oczyma znak urzędnikom i mówi nagle, patrząc mimo mnie w próżnię powietrza, z ręką przy uchu: – Jeśli mnie słuch nie myli, to to pan, panie radco, gdzieś tu jest między nami w pokoju! – Jego oczy, utkwione wysoko nade mną w próżni, wchodzą w zez, gdy to mówi, twarz uśmiechnięta jest figlarnie. – Usłyszałem głos jakiś w przestworzach i zaraz pomyślałem sobie, że to musi być nasz kochany pan radca! – woła on głośno, z natężeniem, jakby do kogoś bardzo odległego. – Niechże pan zrobi jakiś znak, niech pan zmąci choć powietrze w tym miejscu, gdzie pan się unosi. – Wolne żarty, panie Kawałkiewicz – mówię mu cicho, prosto w twarz – przyszedłem po moją pensję. – Po pensję? – krzyczy pan Kawałkiewicz patrząc zezowato w powietrze – pan powiedział: po pensję? Pan żartuje, kochany panie radco. Pan już dawno skreślony jest z listy emerytalnej. Jak długo pan chce pobierać jeszcze pensję, łaskawy panie? W ten sposób żartują sobie ze mnie w sposób ciepły, ożywczy i ludzki. Ta szorstka rubaszność, ten bezceremonialny chwyt za ramię sprawia mi dziwną ulgę. Wychodzę stamtąd pokrzepiony i raźniejszy i śpieszę prędko do domu, żeby zanieść do mieszkania trochę tego miłego wewnętrznego ciepła, które się już ulatnia. Ale natomiast inni ludzie... Natrętne, nigdy nie wypowiedziane pytanie, które czytam ciągle w ich oczach. Niepodobna się od niego opędzić. Przypuśćmy, że tak jest – dlaczego zaraz te wydłużone miny, te uroczyste twarze, to cofające się niejako z szacunku milczenie, ta przestraszona oględność? Ażeby tylko ani słówkiem nie potrącić, przemilczeć delikatnie mój stan... Jakże przenikam tę grę! Nie jest to nic innego ze strony ludzi, jak forma sybaryckiego smakowania w sobie, delektowania się swoją na szczęście innością, maskowane hipokryzją gwałtowne odżegnywanie się od mojego stanu. Wymieniają wymowne spojrzenia i milczą, i pozwalają tej rzeczy w milczeniu się rozrastać. Mój stan! Być może, że nie jest on całkiem poprawny. Może jest w nim pewien nieznaczny mankament zasadniczej natury! Mój Boże! Cóż z tego? Nie jest to jeszcze powód do tej prędkiej i przerażonej ustępliwości. Nieraz zbiera mnie pusty śmiech, gdy widzę to nagle poważniejące zrozumienie, to skwapliwe uznanie, z jakim robią niejako miejsce memu stanowi. Jak gdyby to był argument zgoła nieodparty, ostateczny, bezapelacyjny. Dlaczego nalegają tak bardzo na ten punkt, dlaczego jest to dla nich ponad wszystko ważne i dlaczego daje im stwierdzenie tego tę głęboką satysfakcję, którą kryją za maską spłoszonej dewocji? Przypuśćmy, że jestem, żeby tak rzec, pasażerem, lekkiej wagi, w istocie ponad miarę lekkiej wagi, przypuśćmy, że wprawiają mnie w kłopot pewne pytania np.: jak stary jestem, kiedy obchodzę imieniny itp. – czy to jest powód, żeby nieustannie krążyć dookoła tych pytań, jak gdyby w tym tkwiło sedno rzeczy? Nie żebym się wstydził mego stanu. Bynajmniej. Ale nie mogę znieść przesady, z jaką wyogromniają znaczenie pewnego faktu, pewnego rozróżnienia, w istocie jak włos cienkiego. Śmieszy mnie ta cała fałszywa teatralność; ten uroczysty patos, jaki spiętrzono nad tą sprawą, to drapowanie momentu w kostium tragiczny, pełen ponurej pompy. Tymczasem w rzeczywistości? Nic bardziej pozbawionego patosu, nic bardziej naturalnego, nic banalniejszego na świecie. Lekkość, niezależność, nieodpowiedzialność... I muzykalność, nadzwyczajna muzykalność członków, żeby tak się wyrazić. Nie można przejść obok żadnej katarynki, żeby nie tańczyć. Nie z wesołości, ale ponieważ jest nam wszystko jedno, a melodia ma swoją wolę, swój uparty rytm. Więc ustępuje się. "Małgorzatko, skarbie mojej duszy..." Jest się za lekkim, zbyt nieodpornym, żeby się sprzeciwić, a zresztą w imię czego sprzeciwić się tak nieobowiązująco zachęcającej, tak bezpretensjonalnej propozycji? Więc tańczę, a raczej drepcę w takt melodii drobnym truchcikiem emerytów, podskakując od czasu do czasu. Mało kto to zauważa, zajęty sobą w bieganinie dnia powszedniego. Jednemu chciałbym zapobiec, by czytelnik nie robił sobie wygórowanych wyobrażeń o mojej kondycji. Przestrzegam wyraźnie przed przecenianiem jej, i to zarówno in plus, jak też in minus. Tylko żadnej romantyki. Jest to kondycja jak każda inna, jak każda inna nosząca w sobie znamię najnaturalniejszej zrozumiałości i zwyczajności. Wszelka paradoksalność znika, gdy się raz jest po tej stronie sprawy. Wielkie otrzeźwienie – tak mógłbym nazwać mój stan, wyzbycie się wszystkich ciężarów, taneczna lekkość, pustka, nieodpowiedzialność, zniwelowanie różnic, rozluźnienie wszelkich więzów, rozprzęgnięcie się granic. Nic mnie nie trzyma i nic nie więzi, brak oporu, bezgraniczna swoboda. Dziwny indyferentyzm, z jakim przesuwam się lekko wskroś wszystkich dymensji bytu – powinno to być właściwie przyjemne – czy ja wiem? Ta bezdenność, ta wszędobylskość, niby to beztroska, obojętna i lekka – nie chcę się skarżyć. Jest taki zwrot: nie zagrzewać nigdzie miejsca. Oto jest właśnie: dawno przestałem już zagrzewać miejsce pod sobą. Gdy z okna mego pokoju, wysoko położonego, patrzę na miasto, na dachy, ściany ogniowe i kominy w burym świetle jesiennego świtu, na cały ten gęsto zabudowany krajobraz, z ptasiej perspektywy, ledwo rozpowity z nocy, dniejący blado ku żółtym horyzontom, pokrajanym na jasne strzępy przez czarne falujące nożyce krakania wroniego – czuję: oto jest życie. Każdy z nich tkwi w sobie, w jakimś dniu, do którego się budzi, w jakiejś godzinie, która do niego należy, w jakiejś chwili. Gdzieś tam w półciemnej kuchni gotuje się kawa, kucharka odeszła, brudny odblask płomienia tańczy na podłodze. Czas zmylony ciszą odpływa na chwilę wstecz, poza siebie, i przez te nie liczone chwile rośnie z powrotem noc na falującym futerku kota. Zosia z pierwszego piętra ziewa długo i pręży się przeciągle, zanim otworzy okno do sprzątania, naspane obficie, nachrapane powietrze nocy leniwie wędruje do okna, przekracza je, wstępując powoli w burą i dymną szarość dnia. Dziewczyna zanurza ręce ociągliwie w ciasto pościeli, ciepłe jeszcze, nakisłe od snu. Wreszcie z dreszczem wewnętrznym, z oczyma pełnymi nocy wytrząsa przez okno wielką, obfitą pierzynę i lecą na miasto puszki pierza, gwiazdki puchu, leniwy wysiew rojeń nocnych. Wtedy marzę o tym, żeby zostać roznosicielem pieczywa, monterem sieci elektrycznej albo inkasentem kasy chorych. Albo choćby kominiarzem. Rano, skoro świt, wchodzi się w jakąś bramę, lekko uchyloną, przy świetle latarki dozorcy, przykładając niedbale dwa palce do daszka, z żartem na ustach, i wkracza w ten labirynt, ażeby gdzieś późnym wieczorem, na drugim końcu miasta go opuścić. Przez dzień cały przeprawiać się z mieszkania do mieszkania, prowadzić jedną nie dokończoną, zawiłą rozmowę, od końca do końca miasta, rozdzieloną na partie między lokatorów, zapytać o coś w jednym mieszkaniu i otrzymać odpowiedź w następnym, rzucić w jednym miejscu żart i długo w dalszych zbierać owoce śmiechu. Wśród trzaskania drzwiami przeprawiać się przez ciasne korytarze, przez zastawione meblami sypialnie, przewracać nocniki, potrącać skrzypiące wózki, w których płaczą dzieci, schylać się po opuszczone grzechotki niemowląt. Ponad potrzebę długo zatrzymywać się w kuchniach i przedpokojach, gdzie sprzątają służące. Dziewczęta, uwijając się, prężą młode nogi, napinają wypukłe podbicia, grają, połyskują tanim obuwiem, stukocą luźnymi pantofelkami... Takie są moje marzenia w nieodpowiedzialnych, zamarginesowych godzinach. Nie wypieram się ich, choć widzę ich bezsens. Każdy powinien znać granice swej kondycji i wiedzieć, co mu przystoi. Dla nas, emerytów, jest jesień na ogół niebezpieczną porą. Kto wie, z jakim trudem dochodzi się w naszym stanie do jakiej takiej stabilizacji, jak trudno właśnie nam, emerytom, uniknąć rozprószenia, zgubienia się z rąk własnych, ten zrozumie, że jesień, jej wichury, wzburzenia i konfuzje atmosferyczne nie sprzyjają naszej i tak zagrożonej egzystencji. Są jednak w jesieni dni inne, pełne spokoju i zadumy, które są dla nas łaskawe. Zdarzają się niekiedy dni takie bez słońca, ciepłe, zamglone i bursztynowe na dalekich krawędziach. W przerwie między domami otwiera się nagle widok w głąb, na połać nieba schodzącego nisko, coraz niżej, aż do ostatecznej rozwianej żółtości najdalszych horyzontów. W tych perspektywach otwierających się w głąb dnia wędruje wzrok jakby w archiwa kalendarza, jak w przekroju dostrzega nawarstwienia dni, nieskończone registratury czasu, uchodzące szpalerami w żółtą i jasną wieczność. To wszystko spiętrza się i szereguje w płowych i zatraconych formacjach nieba, podczas gdy na pierwszym planie jest dzień obecny i chwila i rzadko kto podnosi wzrok ku dalekim regałom tego złudnego kalendarza. Pochyleni ku ziemi wszyscy dążą dokądś, wymijają się niecierpliwie i ulica porysowana jest cała liniami tych dążeń, spotkań i wymijań. Ale w tej luce domów, skąd wzrok ulatuje na cały dół miasta, na całą tę panoramę architektoniczną, przejaśnioną od tyłu smugą jasności, zanikającą ku mdłym horyzontom, jest przerwa i pauza w tym zgiełku. Tam na rozszerzonym i jasnym placyku rżną drzewo dla szkoły miejskiej. Stoją tam w czworokątach i kubach sągi zdrowego, jędrnego drzewa, topniejącego powoli, polano za polanem, pod piłkami i siekierami rębaczy. Ach, drewno, zaufana, poczciwa, pełnowartościowa materia rzeczywistości, na wskroś jasna i rzetelna, ucieleśnienie uczciwości i prozy życia. Jakkolwiek głęboko szukałbyś w najgłębszym jej rdzeniu – nie znajdziesz nic, czego by już na powierzchni nie wyjawiła po prostu i bez zastrzeżeń, zawsze równomiernie uśmiechnięta i jasna tą ciepłą i pewną jasnością swego włóknistego miąższu utkanego na podobieństwo ciała ludzkiego. W każdym świeżym przełomie rozłupanego polana ukazuje się twarz nowa, a wciąż ta sama, uśmiechnięta i złota. O, przedziwna karnacjo drzewa, ciepła bez egzaltacji, na wskroś zdrowa, wonna i miła. Prawdziwie sakramentalna czynność pełna powagi i symbolu. Rąbanie drzewa! Mógłbym godzinami stać tak w tej jasnej luce otwartej w głąb późnego popołudnia i patrzeć na te melodyjnie grające piły, na równomierną pracę siekier. Tu jest tradycja tak stara jak ród ludzki. W tej jasnej szczerbie dnia, w tej luce czasu otwartej na żółtą i zwiędłą wieczność rżnie się sągi bukowego drzewa od czasów Noego. Te same ruchy patriarchalne i odwieczne, te same zamachy i pochylenia. Stoją po pachy w tej złotej ciesiołce i wrzynają się powoli w kubiki i sągi drzewa, obsypani trociną, z maleńką iskierką refleksu w oczach, wrębują się coraz głębiej w ciepły i zdrowy miąższ, w litą masę, i mają za każdym łupnięciem złoty błysk w oczach, jak gdyby szukali czegoś w sednie drzewa, jak gdyby chcieli się dorąbać złotej salamandry, piskliwego żyjątka ognistego, wciąż uciekającego w głąb rdzenia. Nie, oni po prostu dzielą czas na drobne polana, gospodarują czasem, zapełniają piwnice dobrą i równomiernie porżniętą przyszłością na zimowe miesiące. Byle przetrwać ten czas krytyczny, tych parę tygodni, wnet zaczną się już poranne przymrozki i zima. Jakże lubię ten wstęp do zimy, jeszcze bez śniegu, ale z zapachem mrozu i dymu w powietrzu. Pamiętam takie popołudnia niedzielne późną jesienią. Przypuśćmy, że cały tydzień przedtem padały deszcze, długa szaruga jesienna, aż wreszcie ziemia nasyciła się wodą i teraz zaczyna schnąć i matowieć na wierzchu, wydzielając krzepki, zdrowy chłód. Całotygodniowe niebo z powłoką chmur w łachmanach zgrabiono, jak błoto, na jedną stronę nieboskłonu, gdzie ciemnieje stosami, fałdziste i pomięte, a od zachodu zaczynają przenikać powoli zdrowe, czerstwe kolory jesiennego wieczoru i zabarwiają chmurny krajobraz. I podczas gdy niebo przeczyszcza się powoli od zachodu, wydzielając przeźroczystą klarowność, idą służące odświętnie ubrane, idą trójkami, czwórkami, trzymając się za ręce, pustą, niedzielnie czystą i wysychającą ulicą pomiędzy domkami przedmieścia, kolorowymi w tej cierpkiej barwności powietrza, które kraśnieje przed zmierzchem, idą smagłe i zaokrąglone na twarzy od zdrowego zimna i stawiają elastycznie nogi w nowym przyciasnym obuwiu. Miłe, wzruszające wspomnienie wydobyte z zakamarka pamięci! Ostatnio chodziłem prawie codziennie do urzędu. Zdarza się czasem, że ktoś zachoruje i pozwalają mi na jego miejsce pracować. Czasem ktoś po prostu ma jakąś pilną sprawę na mieście i daje się zastąpić w pracy biurowej. Niestety, regularna praca to nie jest. Przyjemnie jest mieć, choć na parę godzin, swoje krzesło ze skórzaną poduszką, swoje lineały, ołówki i pióra. Przyjemnie jest być potrąconym albo i ofukniętym po koleżeńsku przez współpracujących. Ktoś zwraca się do człowieka, ktoś powie jakieś słowo, zakpi, zażartuje – i odkwita się na chwilę. Zahacza się człowiek o kogoś, zaczepia swą bezdomność i nicość o coś żywego i ciepłego. Ten drugi odchodzi i nie czuje mego ciężaru, nie zauważa, że mnie niesie na sobie, że pasożytuję przez chwilę na jego życiu... Ale odkąd przyszedł nowy naczelnik biura i to się skończyło. Siadam teraz często, jeżeli jest pogoda, na ławce, na małym skwerze, naprzeciw szkoły miejskiej. Z ulicy obok dochodzi stuk siekier rąbiących drzewo. Dziewczęta i młode kobiety wracają z targu. Niektóre mają poważne i regularnie zarysowane brwi i idą patrząc spod nich groźnie, smukłe i chmurne – anielice z koszykami pełnymi jarzyn i mięsa. Czasem przystają przed sklepami i przyglądają się sobie w szybie wystawowej. Potem odchodzą, rzuciwszy z góry dumny i musztrujący wzrok za siebie, na koniec własnego bucika. O dziesiątej godzinie wychodzi stróż na próg szkoły i krzykliwy dzwonek jego napełnia swym zgiełkiem ulicę. Wtedy wnętrze szkoły zdaje się nagle wzburzać gwałtownym tumultem, o mało co nie rozsadzającym budynku. Jak gdyby zbiegowie, z tej powszechnej zamieszki wylatują jak z procy małe obdartusy z bramy, zlatują z wrzaskiem z kamiennych schodków, ażeby znalazłszy się na wolności, przedsięwziąć jakieś niepoczytalne skoki, rzucać się w szalone imprezy zaimprowizowane na oślep, między dwoma łypnięciami oczu. Czasem zapędzają się w tych nieprzytomnych gonitwach aż do mojej ławki, rzucają w przelocie w moją stronę niezrozumiałe wyzwiska. Ich twarze zdają się wychodzić z zawiasów przy gwałtownych grymasach, które do mnie stroją. Jak stado zaaferowanych małp komentujących parodystycznie swe błazeńskie wyczyny – przelatuje ta gromada mimo, gestykulując z piekielnym wrzaskiem. Widzę wtedy ich zadarte i ledwo zaznaczone noski, nie mogące wstrzymać wycieku, ich usta rozdarte krzykiem i pokryte krostami, ich małe zaciśnięte pięści. Zdarza się, że zatrzymują się czasem przy mnie. Rzecz dziwna, biorą mnie za rówieśnika. Mój wzrost znajduje się od dawna w zaniku. Twarz moja, rozluźniona i zwiotczała, przybrała pozór dziecinnej. Jestem nieco zakłopotany, gdy tykają mnie bezceremonialnie. Kiedy mnie po raz pierwszy jeden z nich uderzył znienacka w pierś, potoczyłem się pod ławkę. Ale nie obraziłem się. Wyciągnęli mnie stamtąd błogo zmieszanego i zachwyconego tak świeżym i ożywczym postępowaniem. Ta zaleta, iż nie obrażam się za żadną gwałtowność ich impetycznego savoir-vivre'u zjednuje mi stopniowo mir i popularność. Łatwo się domyślić, że zaopatruję odtąd pilnie me kieszenie w odpowiednią kolekcję guzików, kamyków, szpulek od nici, kawałków gumy. Ułatwia to niezmiernie wymianę myśli i stanowi pomost naturalny w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. Przy tym, pochłonięci rzeczowymi zainteresowaniami, mniej zwracają uwagę na mnie samego. Pod osłoną arsenału wydobytego z kieszeni nie potrzebuję się obawiać, by ich ciekawość i wścibstwo stało się wobec mnie samego natarczywe. W końcu postanowiłem wprowadzić w czyn pewną myśl, która mnie od pewnego czasu coraz uporczywiej nurtuje. Był dzień bezwietrzny, łagodny i zamyślony, jeden z tych dni późnej jesieni, w których rok, wyczerpawszy wszystkie kolory i odcienie tej pory, zdaje się powracać do wiosennych rejestrów kalendarza. Niebo bez słońca ułożyło się w kolorowe smugi, łagodne warstwy kobaltu, grynszpanu i seledynu, zamknięte na samej krawędzi smugą czystej jak woda białości – kolor kwietnia, niewymowny i dawno zapomniany. Wdziałem najlepsze ubranie i wyszedłem na miasto nie bez pewnej tremy. Szedłem prędko, bez przeszkód, w zacisznej aurze tego dnia, nie zboczywszy ani razu z prostej linii. Bez tchu wbiegłem na kamienne schodki. Alea iacta est – powiedziałem do siebie, zapukawszy do drzwi kancelarii. Stanąłem w skromnej postawie przed biurkiem pana dyrektora, jak przystało w nowej mej roli. Byłem nieco zmieszany. Pan dyrektor wyjął z oszklonego pudełka chrabąszcza na szpilce i zbliżył go ukośnie do oka, patrząc nań pod światło. Palce miał zawalane atramentem, paznokcie krótkie i płasko obcięte. Spojrzał na mnie zza okularów. – Pan radca chciałby zapisać się do pierwszej klasy? – rzekł. – Bardzo chwalebne i godne uznania. Rozumiem, radca chcesz od podstaw, od fundamentów swą edukację odbudować. Zawsze powtarzam: gramatyka i tabliczka mnożenia oto są podstawy wykształcenia. Naturalnie nie możemy radcy traktować jako ucznia podlegającego przymusowi szkolnemu. Raczej jako hospitanta, jako weterana abecadła, żeby się tak wyrazić, który po długiej tułaczce zawinął niejako powtórnie do ławy szkolnej. Skierował swą skołataną nawę do tego portu, że się tak wyrażę. Tak, tak, panie radco, niewielu okazuje nam tę wdzięczność, to uznanie dla naszych zasług, by po wieku pracy, po wieku trudów powrócić do nas i osiąść już tu na stałe jako dobrowolny, dożywotni repetent. Pan radca będzie na wyjątkowych u nas prawach. Zawsze mówiłem... – Przepraszam – przerwałem mu – ale chciałbym nadmienić, że co do wyjątkowych praw, to zrzekam się całkowicie... Nie życzę sobie uprzywilejowania. Wprost przeciwnie... Nie chciałbym w niczym wyróżniać się, owszem, zależy mi na tym, żeby jak najbardziej zlać się, zaniknąć w szarej masie klasy. Cały mój zamysł chybiłby celu, gdybym w czymkolwiek był uprzywilejowany w porównaniu z innymi. Nawet jeżeli chodzi o karę cielesną – tu podniosłem palec – uznaję w zupełności zbawienny i umoralniający jej wpływ – zastrzegam się wyraźnie, by nie czyniono co do mnie pod tym względem żadnych wyjątków. – Bardzo chwalebne, bardzo pedagogiczne – rzekł pan dyrektor z uznaniem. – Poza tym sądzę – dodał – że pańskie wykształcenie okazuje wskutek długiego nieużywania w istocie już pewne luki. Oddajemy się pod tym względem zazwyczaj optymistycznym złudzeniom, które łatwo jest rozwiać. Czy pan jeszcze pamięta na przykład, ile jest pięć razy siedem? – Pięć razy siedem – powtórzyłem zmieszany, czując, jak pomieszanie, napływające ciepłą i błogą falą do serca, przesłania mgłą jasność mych myśli. Olśniony jak objawieniem własną ignorancją, zacząłem na wpół z zachwytu, że wracam rzeczywiście do dziecinnej nieświadomości, jąkać się i powtarzać: pięć razy siedem, pięć razy siedem... – No widzi pan – rzekł dyrektor – najwyższy czas, że się pan zapisał do szkoły. – Potem, wziąwszy mnie za rękę, zaprowadził do klasy, w której odbywała się nauka. Znowu jak przed pół wiekiem znalazłem się w tym zgiełku, w tej sali rojnej i ciemnej od mrowia ruchliwych głów. Stałem maleńki na środku, trzymając się poły pana dyrektora, podczas gdy pięćdziesiąt par młodych oczu przypatrywało mi się z obojętną, okrutną rzeczowością zwierzątek, które widzą osobnika tej samej rasy. Z wielu stron wykrzywiano do mnie twarze, robiono miny w prędkiej zdawkowej wrogości, wystawiano języki. Nie reagowałem na te zaczepki, pomny na dobre wychowanie, które niegdyś odebrałem. Rozglądając się w tych ruchliwych twarzach, pełnych niedołężnych grymasów, przypomniałem sobie tę samą sytuację sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat. Wtenczas stałem tak obok matki, podczas gdy ona załatwiała mą sprawę z nauczycielką. Obecnie zamiast matki pan dyrektor szeptał coś do ucha pana profesora, który kiwał głową i przypatrywał mi się z powagą. – To jest sierota – rzekł wreszcie do klasy – nie ma ani ojca, ani matki – nie dokuczajcie mu zbytnio. Łzy zakręciły mi się w oczach przy tym przemówieniu, prawdziwe łzy rozczulenia, a pan dyrektor wsunął mnie, sam wzruszony, do pierwszej ławki. Odtąd zaczęło się dla mnie nowe życie. Szkoła pochłonęła mnie od razu w zupełności. Nigdy za czasów mego dawnego życia nie bywałem tak zaabsorbowany tysiącem spraw, intryg i interesów. Żyłem w jednym wielkim zaaferowaniu. Nad moją głową krzyżowało się tysiąc najróżnorodniejszych interesów. Przesyłano mi sygnały, telegramy, dawano znaki porozumiewawcze, psykano, mrugano i na wszystkie sposoby, przypominano mi na migi tysiące zobowiązań, które zaciągnąłem. Ledwo mogłem doczekać się końca lekcji, podczas której z wrodzonej przyzwoitości wytrzymywałem ze stoicyzmem wszystkie ataki, ażeby ani słowa nie uronić z nauk pana profesora. Zaledwie rozległ się głos dzwonka, zwalała się na mnie ta rozwrzeszczana zgraja, opadała mnie z żywiołowym impetem, roznosząc mnie prawie na sztuki. Nadbiegali z tyłu poprzez ławki, dudniąc nogami na pulpitach, przeskakiwali mi nad głowa, koziołkowali przeze mnie. Każdy wrzeszczał mi do ucha swe pretensje. Stałem się centrem wszystkich interesów, najpoważniejsze transakcje, najzawilsze i najdrażliwsze afery nie mogły obejść się bez mego udziału. Chodziłem po ulicy otoczony zawsze hałaśliwą hałastrą gestykulującą gwałtownie. Psy wymijały nas z daleka z podwiniętymi ogonami, koty wskakiwały na dachy za naszym zbliżaniem się, a samotni malcy, napotkani po drodze, chowali z biernym fatalizmem głowę między ramiona, przygotowani na najgorsze. Nauka szkolna nie straciła dla mnie nic na uroku nowości. Na przykład sztuka sylabizowania. Profesor apelował po prostu do naszej niewiedzy, umiał ją wydobywać z wielką zręcznością i sprytem, docierał w nas wreszcie do owej tabula rasa, która jest podłożem wszelkiego nauczania. Wypleniwszy w nas w ten sposób wszystkie przesądy i nawyki, rozpoczął od podstaw naukę. Z trudem i natężeniem dukaliśmy melodyjnie dźwięczne sylaby, pociągając w pauzach nosem i wyciskając na książce palcem literę po literze. Mój elementarz nosił takie same ślady palca wskazującego, zagęszczone przy trudniejszych literach – co elementarze moich kolegów. Pewnego razu, nie pamiętam już, o co poszło, wszedł pan dyrektor do klasy i wśród ciszy, jaka nagle zaległa, wskazał palcem na trzech spomiędzy nas, między nimi i na mnie. Musieliśmy natychmiast udać się z nim do kancelarii. Wiedzieliśmy, czym to pachnie, i dwaj moi współwinowajcy zaczęli już z góry beczeć. Patrzyłem obojętnie na ich niewczesną skruchę, na zdeformowane nagłym płaczem twarze, jak gdyby z pierwszymi łzami zeszła z nich maska ludzka i obnażyła bezkształtną miazgę płaczącego mięsa. Co do mnie – byłem spokojny, z determinacją natur moralnych i sprawiedliwych poddawałem się biegowi rzeczy, gotów ze stoicyzmem znieść konsekwencje mych czynów. Ta siła charakteru, wyglądająca na zatwardziałość, nie podobała się panu dyrektorowi, gdyśmy wszyscy trzej winowajcy stanęli przed nim w kancelarii – pan profesor asystował tej scenie z trzciną w ręku. Z obojętnością rozpiąłem pasek, ale pan dyrektor, spojrzawszy zawołał: – Wstyd, czy to możliwe? w tym wieku? – i popatrzył zgorszony na pana profesora. – Dziwny wybryk natury – dodał z grymasem wstrętu. Potem, odprawiwszy malców, miał do mnie długie i poważne kazanie, pełne żalu i dezaprobaty. Ale nie rozumiałem go. Gryząc bezmyślnie paznokcie, patrzyłem tępo przed siebie i potem powiedziałem: – Plosę pana plofesora, to Wacek pluł na bułkę pana plofesora. – Byłem już naprawdę dzieckiem. Na gimnastykę i rysunki szliśmy do innej szkoły, gdzie były specjalne urządzenia i sale dla tych przedmiotów. Maszerowaliśmy parami, gadając zajadle, wnosząc na każdą ulicę, na którą skręcaliśmy, nagły zgiełk naszych zmieszanych sopranów. Szkoła ta był to wielki drewniany budynek przerobiony z sali teatralnej, stary i pełen przybudówek. Wnętrze sali rysunkowej podobne było do ogromnej łaźni, sufit podparty drewnianymi słupami, pod sufitem biegła dookoła drewniana galeria, na którą wbiegaliśmy od razu, szturmując schody, dudniące jak burza pod naszymi nogami. Liczne boczne ubikacje nadawały się doskonale do zabawy w chowankę. Profesor rysunków nie przychodził nigdy, dokazywaliśmy co niemiara. Od czasu do czasu wpadał dyrektor tej szkoły do sali, stawiał kilku najhałaśliwszych do kąta, nakręcał uszu paru najdzikszym, ale zaledwie odwracał się ku drzwiom, już za jego plecami rósł na nowo tumult. Nie słyszeliśmy dzwonka oznajmiającego koniec nauki. Robiło się popołudnie jesienne, krótkie i kolorowe. Po niektórych chłopców przychodziły matki i uprowadzały opornych, łając i bijąc. Ale dla innych i pozbawionych tak troskliwej opieki domowej dopiero wtedy zaczynała się właściwa zabawa. Dopiero późnym zmierzchem stary stróż, zamykając szkołę, przepędzał nas do domu. Rano panowała jeszcze o tej porze gęsta ciemność, gdy wychodziliśmy do szkoły, miasto leżało jeszcze w głuchym śnie. Posuwaliśmy się omackiem z wyciągniętymi rękami, szeleszcząc nogami w suchych liściach, które zalegały stosami ulice. Idąc trzymaliśmy się ściany domów, ażeby nie zabłądzić. Niespodzianie w jakiejś framudze zmacywaliśmy ręką twarz kolegi idącego z przeciwnej strony. Ileż stąd było śmiechu, zgadywań i niespodzianek. Niektórzy mieli świeczki łojowe, zapalali je i miasto zasiane było wędrówkami tych ogarków, posuwających się nisko przy ziemi drżącym zygzakiem, spotykających się i przystających, ażeby oświecić jakieś drzewo, krąg ziemi, kupę zwiędłych liści, wśród których maleństwa szukają za kasztanami. Już też w niektórych domach zapalają się na piętrze pierwsze lampy, mętne światło wypada wyogromnione przez kwadraty szyb w noc miejską i kładzie się wielkimi figurami na plac przed domem, na ratusz, na ślepe fasady domów. A gdy ktoś, wziąwszy lampę do ręki, idzie z pokoju do pokoju – obracają się na dworze te ogromne prostokąty światła, jak karty kolosalnej księgi, i plac zdaje się wędrować kamienicami i przestawiać cienie i domy, jakby układał pasjanse z wielkiej talii kart. Wreszcie dochodziliśmy do szkoły. Ogarki gasły, ogarniała nas ciemność, w której domacywaliśmy się naszych siedzeń w ławkach. Potem wchodził nauczyciel, zatykał świeczkę łojową do butelki i zaczynało się nudne odpytywanie słówek i deklinacji. W braku światła nauka pozostawała pamięciowa i werbalna. Podczas gdy ktoś recytował monotonnie, patrzyliśmy mrużąc oczy, jak ze świecy wystrzelają złote strzały, pogmatwane zygzaki i plączą się, szeleszcząc jak słoma, w zmrużonych rzęsach. Pan profesor rozlewał atrament do kałamarzy, ziewał, wyglądał w noc czarną przez niskie okno. Pod ławkami panował głęboki cień. Nurkowaliśmy tam, chichocąc, wędrowali na czworakach, obwąchując się jak zwierzęta, dokonywaliśmy po ciemku i szeptem zwykłych transakcji. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych błogich godzin przedrannych w szkole, podczas gdy za szybami robił się powoli świt. Nastała wreszcie pora wichrów jesiennych. Owego dnia już rano niebo stało się żółte i późne, modelowane na tym tle w mętnoszare linie imaginacyjnych krajobrazów, wielkich i mglistych pustkowi, odchodzących perspektywicznie malejącymi kulisami wzgórzy i fałdów, zgęszczających się i drobniejących aż daleko na wschód, gdzie urywało się nagle jak falisty brzeg ulatującej kurtyny i ukazywało dalszy plan, głębsze niebo, lukę przestraszonej bladości, blade i przerażone światło najdalszej dali – bezbarwne, wodnistojasne, którym jak ostatecznym osłupieniem kończył się i zamykał ten horyzont. Jak na sztychach Rembrandta widać było za dni tych pod tą smugą jasności dalekie, mikroskopijnie wyraźne krainy, które – zresztą nigdy nie widziane – podniosły się teraz zza horyzontu pod tą jasną szczeliną nieba, zalane jaskrawo–bladym i panicznym światłem, jak wynurzone z innej epoki i innego czasu, jak ukazany tęskniącym ludom tylko na chwilę kraj obiecany. W tym miniaturowym i jasnym krajobrazie widać było z dziwną ostrością, jak wijącym się falisto torem posuwał się tam ledwo dostrzegalny w tej dali pociąg kolei żelaznej, puszący się srebrnobiałą smużką dymu, i rozpływał się w jasnej nicości. Ale potem zerwał się wiatr. Wypadł jak gdyby z tej jasnej luki nieba, zakołował i rozbiegł się po mieście. Był cały zrobiony z miękkości i łagodności, ale w dziwnej megalomanii udawał brutala i gwałtownika. Miesił, przewracał i męczył powietrze, że umierało z błogości. Nagle usztywniał się w przestworzu i stawał dęba, rozpościerał się jak płótna żaglowe, ogromne, napięte, klaskające jak z bata prześcieradła, zadzierzgał się w twarde węzły, drżące od napięć, ze srogą miną, jakby chciał przytroczyć całe powietrze do próżni, ale potem wyciągał zdradliwy koniec i rozpuszczał tę fałszywą pętlicę i już o milę dalej wyrzucał ze świstem swe lasso, swój pętający arkan, który niczego nie chwytał. A czego nie wyrabiał z dymem kominów! Biedny dym już sam nie wiedział, jak uniknąć jego łajań, jak uchylić głowę, na prawo czy na lewo, od jego ciosów. Tak panoszył się po mieście, jak gdyby raz na zawsze statuować chciał tego dnia pamiętny przykład bezgranicznej swej samowoli. Od rana miałem przeczucie nieszczęścia. Z trudem przeprawiałem się przez wichurę. Na rogach ulic, na skrzyżowaniu się przeciągów, trzymali mnie koledzy za poły. Tak przeprawiałem się przez miasto i wszystko szło dobrze. Potem poszliśmy na gimnastykę do drugiej szkoły. Po drodze kupiliśmy sobie obwarzanki. Długi wąż par wkraczał, gęsto gadając, przez bramę do wnętrza. Jeszcze moment, a byłbym ocalony, w pewnym miejscu, bezpieczny aż do wieczora. W konieczności mogłem nawet nocować w sali gimnastycznej. Wierni koledzy byliby mi towarzyszyli przez noc. Nieszczęście chciało, że Wicek dostał tego dnia nowego bąka i puścił go z rozmachem przed progiem szkoły. Bąk buczał, zrobił się zator koło wejścia, wypchnięto mnie poza obręb bramy i w tej chwili porwało mnie. – Drodzy koledzy, ratujcie! – zawołałem, już wisząc w powietrzu. Jeszcze ujrzałem wyciągnięte ich ręce i krzyczące, rozwarte ich usta, w następnej chwili machnąłem koziołka i wionąłem wspaniałą, wstępującą linią. Już leciałem wysoko nad dachami. Lecąc tak bez tchu, widziałem oczyma wyobraźni, jak koledzy moi w klasie wyciągają ręce, strzygąc gwałtownie palcami, i wołają do nauczyciela: – Proszę pana profesora, Szymcia porwało! – Pan profesor spojrzał przez okulary. Spokojnie podszedł do okna i osłaniając ręką oczy, wypatrywał uważnie horyzont. Ale mnie już nie mógł zobaczyć. Jego twarz w mdłym odblasku płowego nieba zrobiła się całkiem pergaminowa. – Trzeba go skreślić z katalogu – rzekł z gorzką miną i poszedł do stołu. A mnie niosło wyżej i wyżej w żółte, niezbadane jesienne przestworza.